


A text from Markiplier

by Ab3l



Category: Markiplier (YouTube), The Game Theorist (Youtube), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Crack Fic, Established Relationship, I am so sorry, M/M, my return to this fandom is a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ab3l/pseuds/Ab3l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ooh, a text from Markiplier!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A text from Markiplier

**Author's Note:**

> I promise one day I'll write something serious for these two.

Matt finished editing the video for this weeks episode of game they, when his phone dinged. He looked over to it and picked it up. "Ooh, a text." He said, smiling bright. He opened up his text messages, and his smile widened. "A text from Markiplier! Awe how sweet." He said, his voice going a bit shy at the end. He and Mark had recently started their relationship, and he always got happy when he got a text from him. He opened up the message, watching as the picture downloaded, before he yelped. "O- oh my god!" He yelled, covering his eyes as a picture of Mark lifting up his shirt sexily with boobs photoshoped onto his body was on the screen. There was another message and e flipping to it, and it was Mark's face photoshoped onto an anime girl spreading her-  
Oh dear god.  
Matt putt the phone face down and stood up from his chair, walking out of the room with both of his hands on his face. He regretted opening his messages and vowed to never open another one from Mark again.  
His phone dinged and he quickly went over.  
"Oh another text from Mark!"

When would he learn.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry  
> Edit: the amount of children in the comments thinking i'm mark or somehow have his number is starting to concern me.


End file.
